


Love Enough for All

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Open Relationships, Past Underage Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Love is what destroyed the Dark Lord, and Harry has plenty of it. The women in his life would never ask that he only give it to one person.





	Love Enough for All

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange: smutty_claus 2018  
> To: mayorhaggar
> 
> mayorhaggar, I had so much fun with this. I really hope it at least comes close to what you were looking for. And thanks to the mods for once again putting this fest on, and for their extreme patience.

“Parvati, you really must calm down. It will not do to meet your sister’s intended jumping around like an unruly grade schooler.” 

Parvati looked at her father and wrinkled her brow. She loved her father. He was kind, patient, the kind of parent any child would be lucky to have. But, despite have spend over two decades in England, he still seemed to hang desperately on to the proprieties and practices of his caste upbringing. He forever expected her sister and herself to accept ‘proper’ courtship and matches, elevating themselves and their standing. He, of course wanted them to marry for love, but it still had to be approved.

Which is was brought about tonight’s dinner. They were to act the entire dog and pony show, be a proper, highborn family. Padma’s date was to be impressed with their display. Of course, he was also expected to fit in, possibly even look down on them for not being proper enough.

Dinner promised to be interesting.

Her father might even have a stroke – though she certainly hoped not.

“Father. You have kept me here, out of trouble, recuperating for months. I only occasionally get to even communicate with my friends, and it’s only that my own twin is in fact family that I’ve had any regular contact with her. My own sister!” she said, annoyed. “So, you will have to excuse me for being excited at seeing my sister, not to mention a friend I’ve not seen for months, if not longer.”

“So,” her father responded. “You know who this young gentleman is?”

“Of course I do,” she said, as if it were the stupidest question in the world. Which it was: twins.

After a moment a silence, her father finally asked, “And you’re not going to tell me?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Well, first off, we all like the surprise. Secondly, consider it my defiance for locking me away.” The last part was said with part humor. She had, in fact, been badly injured in the final battle. Her parents brought her home, and the best care was provided for her recovery. Unfortunately, the scare of her in a battle, injured, caused to them to overreact, and she was virtually shut away in her house.

“Dearest...” her father began, but she cut him off.

“I know, Father. But I’m better. I have been for months. You’re scared over nothing. And, if it weren’t for the fact that I love you, I would have run away long ago. I’m of age, as you just love to point out when commenting on my future. Not to mention, how am I to find someone if you won’t let me out of the house?”

Her father sighed deeply. He looked at her, his dark brown eyes deeply apologetic. “You are right, my daughter. Your mother and I were just so frightened at the thought of losing you. But, perhaps, we have held you to ourselves too long. We will discuss it with you tomorrow, after dinner. Let us concentrate on that.”

Parvati stared at her father for several, drawn out moments before nodding and moving in to hug her father. The hug didn’t last long, though, interrupted as they were by the pop of a house elf.

“Pardons, Master, Young Mistress. Mistress is wanting to make sure you is all properly dressed and cleaned for dinner. We is expected to start in twenty minutes.”

“You may tell my wife that we are ready and will be there momentarily.”

“Very well, sir,” was its reply before popping away.

“I guess we’ve been summoned,” said her father, at least for this moment just her father, and not the proper gentleman from minutes before. Parvati couldn’t help but let out a snicker. Her family was certainly in for a surprise.

* * *

“Harry, you need to relax,” Padma admonished him.

“This is the first time I’m meeting that family of my girlfriend. Not really something my own family prepared me for,” he said, fiddling with the blousing of his shirt.

“That’s just not true. You met Ginny’s family,” she pointed out.

“I already knew Ginny’s family.”

“Luna?”

“Already met Xeno. And I’m still not sure he was aware we were dating.”

“Daphne.”

“Never met her parents. And, to be fair, no one knew we were dating.”

“Well, that does seem to be a theme with you,” she said.

“Are you complaining? You’ve seen what my life was like. You wanted to be a part of that?”

“No,” she laughed. “At least, not then. I’d like to think I’ve grown up since then.”

“I think we all have,” he smiled at her. Then he smiled a bit further down her chest.

“I said ‘up’, not ‘out’,” she laughed back at him. “You’ve always seemed to go for the more… svelt? I think that’s the word – the more svelt of us.”

“I guess that’s just who I am.”

“Well, I have to say, you made a lot of us feel most wanted as the rest grew into their… assets.”

Harry stepped in towards his girlfriend and pulled her into a kiss, letting his hands fall down her back. He spent several moments caressing the bare skin available to him due to the revealing nature of the cut of her dress. As she sighed into his mouth, he dropped his hands further, cupping them, and pulled away from their kiss.

“I like your assets just fine, Padma.”

She giggled at him, pecking at his lips once more, and then saying, “I’ve noticed, Harry. And I’d love to notice some more, but my family is waiting. Feeling better?”

“I could face anything with you,” he said.

* * *

Harry had wanted to ring the bell. He seemed to think that the whole formal announcement was a thing. Padma just laughed endearingly at him.

“Harry, this is the house I grew up in. Why would I need to ring the doorbell?”

“Are you kidding? If I ever thought to just enter the house I grew up in, I might be shot! And you’ve certainly let me know your father is a fan of the formalities.”

Padma’s eyes squinted momentarily in response, but relaxed as he continued. “Formal, yes, but only inasmuch as it doesn’t interfere with our happiness, Harry. He is a believer in family, first and foremost.”

“I guess my only real experience with that are the Weasleys. I’m still never sure the right way to do things, in either the wizard or muggle worlds.”

“The only way that matters, Harry, is what works for us… for you.”

Padma led him through the front door of their sizable manor house – her father had done quite well in business – and lead him to putting up his cloak in the entry closet. She pointed out the stairway that lead up to the room she and her sister had shared growing up (nothing could separate them as kids,) opposite the stairs to her parents’ suite. They proceeded down the hallway, her hand on Harry’s elbow has she subtly guided him through the house, past the kitchen, and into the dining room that had been set up formally. Her parents were already seated and chatting at the table, as well as…

“Padma!” cried out Parvati, jumping from her chair and hugging her sister. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

When she – eventually – separated from her sister, kissing her on the cheek, she turned to Harry and grinned. If Harry didn’t know any better, he would think there was evil behind that smile. As it was, he did know better, and as a result, he didn’t think it – he knew it.

“Harry!” she cried out, pulling him into a hug. For a moment. Because just a second later, she placed her lips on his and kissed him. Deeply.

“Parvati Patil!” cried out her mother. “You stop that, this instant!”

Of course, Padma cackling like a madwoman did nothing to help her parents’ apoplexy.

* * *

Harry sat on one side of the table, flanked by Padma on his left and Parvati on his right. The girls’ parents sat across from the trio, their salads finished, and waiting for the elves to bring out the next course. But it was clear that the main course was going to have to wait.

“Okay,” said Mr. Patil. “We’ve all had some food. We’ve had a chance to calm down. Now, please. Explain.”

“Er...” Harry stuttered. This was not going how he had thought. He was certainly happy to see Parvati again, but he didn’t think they were breaking this particular news to her parents for a while yet. He was having enough trouble meeting them with Padma.

“Well,” said Parvati, taking the onus away from Harry. “The two of us have each been dating Harry on and off since our fourth year.”

If she thought that was going to explain everything, she was sorely mistaken. But Harry was pretty sure she didn’t think anything of the sort.

“Excuse me?” asked their mother, a not-so-slight note of incredulity in the question.

“‘Vati, please,” said Padma. “This is hard enough on Harry as it is.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” she said, reaching over to hold Harry’s hand.

“It, uh, was the Yule Ball,” said Harry, hoping that gave them a starting point.

“I remember,” said their mother. “Parvati was quite excited at the prospect of going with you, and she was most put out after the fact.”

“Well, er...” said Harry, not sure how to respond. Both Padma and Parvati squeezed his hands in support. They both knew him to be a confident person when he stood his ground, but this was something he just wasn’t experienced with, and he really drew strength from them.

“Mother,” warned Padma. “If you want us to explain, you don’t get to accuse him of anything. If you do that, I have no problems leaving now, before the food, and going somewhere else that we would be welcome.”

“Padma,” started Harry, “We don’t need to-”

“No, Harry. I brought you here to meet my family. Not to be grilled and accused of the worst.”

Mr. Patil raised his hand, palm out, and said, “Peace, Padma. We almost lost one daughter, and through our own prudence, almost lost her again. We will not do anything to lose either of you now.” He finished with a smile at Parvati and a very determined look at his wife.

“I apologize,” their mother said. “This is simply not how I saw this evening going. You have caught us off guard.”

“You’re not the only one,” mumbled Harry.

“Sorry,” said Parvati, kissing his cheek, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

“Please, continue,” offered their mother.

“Ron and Hermione still weren’t talking the next day,” said Harry. “And I kind of realized that I hadn’t done much better by Parvati. I tried to track her down to apologize, but she was avoiding me. I understood, obviously, but I really did feel bad. So I managed to waylay Padma in the hallway.”

“I have to admit I was not much more receptive to him, he having set up my date with Ron and all, but, well, I figured I’d hear him out,” said Padma.

“After some discussion, she agreed to get Parvati to talk to me, and, well, that’s kind of where things got started.”

“Oh?” asked their father.

“He was so sincere, I couldn’t not forgive him,” said Parvati. “And, well, we got to be pretty good friends from there. I knew he liked Cho, and so I helped him by teaching him how to act around girls. It was pretty clear once I got to know him that he had no social skills whatsoever. So, I helped.”

“They became close, so it wasn’t a surprise that I became close with him, too,” continued Padma.

“And yet, we heard nothing about this,” said their mother. “Not from you, nor in the ever present gossip columns.”

“Which is exactly what we wanted,” said Harry. “Ron, Hermione, they were my friends through thick and thin. They stuck by me in spite of all the gossip.”

“Except for the Tournament,” said Parvati darkly.

“Well, yeah. I guess we were both stupid that year,” Harry agreed. “But, the thing is, they were kind of used to it. I didn’t want that for Parvati, or Padma, or any of my other friends. It wasn’t fair to them.”

“We understood. Honestly, we agreed. That kind of limelight is… a bit overwhelming. So, we didn’t tell anyone,” said Parvati. “We spent lots of time together over the years. We would hide in out of the way places just to talk. Sometimes we had food, picnics, that kind of thing.”

Padma picked up the telling. “Over time, we kind of saw it like dating. And, after a while, treated it like such. But, we also didn’t want to hold each other back.”

“So, when we dated others, we were just friends. When we weren’t with others, we were… more than friends.”

“More?” asked their father.

“Yes. Exactly what you would think students our age would be doing when dating,” said Padma.

“We all saw others over the years, but I think Harry was the only one who was serious with any of them,” said Parvati.

“And now?” asked their mother.

“Now,” said Padma, “I’ve been spending lots of time with Harry. And, I think, this will be going somewhere.”

“And Parvati?” asked their father.

“If she wants to see him as well, I won’t stop her. We’ve shared everything over the years, and Harry is no different.”

“Except,” said Parvati, “That he is. Harry is the only other person we’ve met, outside of you, that can tell us apart – at least without our school uniforms.”

“Truly?” was their mother’s astonished reply. “How long did that take you?”

“He knew right away,” Padma answered for him.

“He can also tell the Weasley twins apart, though he never told them that,” said Parvati. “Ginny knew. She found it hysterical.”

“And Ms. Ginny? The world seems to think she and Harry are together?”

Harry was quickly coming to understand that Parvati’s fondness for gossip came from their mother, while Padma’s more thoughtful, staid approach came from their father.

“Harry and Ginny are close, and probably always will be,” said Padma.

“But Ginny has become close to Luna these past few months. And, as open as her mother is to ‘modern romance’ – as she puts it – Ginny doesn’t think she’s ready for this.”

Mrs. Patil sat, nodding thoughtfully, staring at her daughters and their, apparently, singular boyfriend.

“You understand, mother?” asked Parvati.

“I cannot say this is the life I would have you choose, but it is not my life to choose for you.”

“Thank you, mother.”

“And, neither of you have a problem with sharing?” asked their father. “With others? I seem to understand that it may continue?”

“Harry, next to ‘Vati, is possibly one of my closest friends. He has been my friend, my lover, my confidant, and I his. Through it all, the one thing that has stood out was his loyalty. A loyalty that stems from his ability to love, and his desire to have others to love. Harry will forever stand by those he considers his family and his friends. That will never waiver. And I wouldn’t ask him to.

“Harry and I tried to be exclusive,” Parvati continued. “It just didn’t work for us. I love him. He loves me. But together, alone, it just wasn’t us. If Padma – or Ginny, or Luna – were to be his wife, I would still love him, and he me. And, honestly, what happens between us at that point is only a matter for those of us involved. No one else gets a say.”

Harry could only nod his agreement, smiling as he was at Parvati.

“Fair enough. It is your choice.”

A pop sounded, announcing the house elf from earlier, who snapped her fingers and cleared the table. With another wave of her hands, plates filled with, what Harry believed was tikka masala, a popular cultural blend, appeared before them, the aroma causing Harry to salivate. He didn’t realize it had been quite so long since salad, and he was hungry.

* * *

“Dinner was wonderful,” said Harry. “Thank you.”

“You are most certainly welcome, Mr. Potter,” said Mr. Patil. “Even if you were not so important to our daughters, I feel we would owe you at least this much for what you have done for us.”

“I, uh… please. Don’t,” said Harry.

“It is the last I will say on it. It is clear to me you dislike the exposure, no matter you inability to escape it. But, just as importantly, my own honor, and that of my family’s, would not be served if I did not take the opportunity to thank you.”

“And all I ask,” said their mother, “Is that you take care of our daughters. This works for you. Of that I am glad. And I hope we will continue to see you into the future. That is all the thanks I need.”

Speechless at the gratitude, something his girls – all of them, really – were working hard to break him of, he merely nodded.

“It is late,” pointed out Padma.

“Just so you know, Mother, Father,” said Parvati. “We will be staying here. After all, Father and I must finish our talk,” she finished with a smile.

“We will have the elves-” their mother started.

“No need,” said Padma. “We will be staying in our room.”

“All of us,” said Parvati.

* * *

“I can’t believe you put me through that!” said Harry, kicking off his shoes towards where the girls left theirs by the door, and then pacing at the foot of Padma’s bed.

“Sorry,” said Parvati. “I’ve just been stuck in here for so long. I didn’t want to upset Father and Mother. But I missed you so much.”

“What’s done is done,” said Padma. “And, surprisingly, it worked out.”

“I know. I would never have expected them to take it as well as they did.”

“What did Father mean when he said he almost lost you again?”

“I, uh, may have threatened to run away forever if he didn’t let me out.”

Padma could only laugh in response.

“Harry,” said Parvati. “I really am sorry. I just couldn’t...”

“I know. And, I guess, I’m glad that you did. I’ve missed you, too.”

“If you don’t want to do anything-”

“No!” interrupted Harry. “No. It’s been too long. Padma has, as you know, been staying with me. Kreacher was way too excited about that, by the way. Ginny and Luna have spent some time with us. But, you’ve been here, recovering. I think I need you as much as you probably need me.”

“You… you need me? Even though you have Padma? Ginny?” asked Parvati, her voice suddenly smaller than it had been all evening.

“‘Vati, you were the first person who tried to help me fit in. I love Ron and Hermione, but they would have been glad to stick me in a box. I think you now know what that is like?”

Parvati cracked a smile.

“And I love Ginny. I really do. I could see, in different circumstances, spending my life with her. But, I have Padma, and you. So, a couple nights here and there, when she wants it, will do for me.

“But, you, ‘Vati, you were my first. Padma and I may work better everyday, but you will always be my first. And I will always need you.”

Parvati lunged from the bed and wrapped herself around Harry, planting her lips firmly on his, and pouring herself into a full bodied snog. Harry responded in kind, wrapping his own arms around her, and even dropping them to her buttocks to help support her. Of course, with his hands on her arse, he couldn’t help but give a squeeze, and Parvati responded by wriggling against him.

“You know, guys, we are in a bedroom,” commented Padma, snickering at them. “There’s not just one, but two beds here.”

Padma’s pragmatism caused them both to laugh through the kiss and eventually pull apart. Harry felt a guiding pull on his shoulders and realized that Padma had come up behind them. In just a moment, he found himself sitting on the edge of one of the beds – he had no idea whose – and still facing Parvati, Padma’s hands lightly rubbing his back. He leaned in, kissing her once more, this time pouring in his feelings for her.

In his ear, Padma had leaned in, her body lightly pressed into his back, as she whispered, “How can you have so much love? We’ve shared everything through our lives, but I never thought we’d be sharing a lover. Especially not with others. But, we both love you. Let her know that you love us – love her – too.”

Harry let his hands wander over Parvati’s body, the thin silk of her semi-formal dress a cool sensation between their skin. Unlike Padma’s which was open in the back, leaving swaths of her smooth skin available to him, Parvati’s wrapped around her, loosely, yet fully encasing her body in the smooth fabric. But, she had worn similar dresses before, and Harry had learned the secret folds to them.

He let his fingers work through the waves and pleats, finding in short order the separation in the parts of the fabric, his fingertips now able to play over her smooth skin. Parvati sighed into his mouth, leaning into him. Harry could feel her relief and contentment in that simple action. It had been too long for the two of them.

Harry used his second hand to help pull the folds of the dress. The hidden buttons and hooks came undone easily, and in short order, the dress fell over her shoulders, whisping in a long wrap to floor. Some button down at her hip held, and the silk stopped its decent, leaving her legs covered up to her belly. Harry looked down for a moment and noticed she was, in fact, fully topless.

“Minx,” he whispered at her.

“The dress is the only thing I’m wearing.”

That caused Harry to release a moan of his own. He followed up by diving into Parvati’s neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin. His hands were lightly placed on her shoulders, cupping them and rubbing circularly. But that wasn’t enough for Harry. He guided her gently backwards, to the bed, slightly propped on the pillows, using the new angle to move to her breasts.

Padma was right. He watched over the years as his fellow classmates drooled over girls growing boobs. And, well, he was a red-blooded male, and certainly thought boobs were nice. But, it was the thinner, more athletic look that he was always attracted to. Daphne probably had the biggest of all the girls he had dated, but she wasn’t much bigger than a C-cup. No, his girls were perfect for him.

He placed his hands over her breasts, marveling at their perfect fit, and dove in, licking and kissing at the swath of perfect, dark skin at her breastbone. He moved his arms, massaging her breasts, feeling the tips respond against his palms. As he adjusted himself to kiss his way toward her left breast, anticipating the feel in his mouth, her pleasure under his tongue, and had to shift over her hips, her legs still hanging off the side of the bed.

Suddenly, there was a shifting at his waist, and a tug at his trousers, and he realized Padma was there, working at removing them. He let her continue her task as he grabbed Parvati’s nipple with his teeth, suckling at her breast. Meanwhile, his left hand kept working her right breast, pinching and rolling the nub on top, and with his left, he stroked down her side, feathering across her waist, and up her hip, under her dress.

It didn’t take him long to find the offending button, and with a flick, her dress was free. The weight of the rest of it on the floor pulled at the silk, and Parvati responded by lifting her hips, just enough for the material to pull away. Parvati was now naked.

Harry continued his descent, kissing and licking, stopping at a line across her skin marring the perfect expanse. This was where she had been hurt. Harry remembered his dread when he saw her. Her face was deathly pale and her clothes saturated with her blood, centering around her lower torso. This is where she had been hit by a stray curse. He was ecstatic when he found out her parents could take care of her. And this line, that would likely remain forever, is all the remained of her injury.

“It’s ugly,” she panted, still losing herself to the pleasurable sensations Harry was providing, but not lost enough to avoid her self consciousness.

“This scar,” said Harry, “represents your strength, your life. It’s beautiful, just like you.”

Harry kissed and caressed her scar, but only briefly, before moving further down her body. As he slid further off the bed, Padma was able to finish her self appointed task and was able to undo Harry’s belt and trousers, pulling them, along with his boxers, and eventually his socks, off. And in front of Harry, he was now presented with Parvati’s sex, in all its bare, shaved glory. Padma, apparently tired of the slow route, flicked her wand and Harry’s shirt was no longer on his body. He was now as naked as Parvati.

Kneeling on the floor, he placed his hands on the inside of her thighs, sliding them up, then using his thumbs to tease and prise at her folds. He leaned in, licking his way up, and then kissing, sucking her little clit between his lips, drumming it briefly with this tongue. The moan that escaped Parvati was much louder than anything previous, and much more wanton. Her hands grabbed at the back of his head and pulled him into her.

At that moment, Harry himself had a surprise. Another, third hand grabbed his semi-hard cock, and a then a second later, he was enveloped in warm and wet, a tongue rubbing and shaping itself along the bottom ridge. Padma was not being idle.

He did his best to ignore his own pleasure, though Padma was making it exceedingly difficult, and focused once more on Parvati. He fully spread her open, spearing her on his tongue, his nose bumping her clit as he entered. Her taste was spicy, tangy, and very much, well, both of them. He would never admit to them, no matter how often they asked, but as much as he could tell them apart at a glance, their flavor was identical.

He continued using his tongue and lips, spearing her, licking her, sucking her, to draw even more pleasure out of her, while caressing the tender skin right at the joint her legs met her torso. It was a trick Padma had taught him, and it worked like gangbusters on Parvati.

Parvati let out short, panting screams, and Harry did his best to keep going, but the pressure in his own balls was growing to hard to ignore. And when he was sure Padma was going to kill him trying to distract him, she flicked her fingertip ever so lightly across his anus, and he was done. He yelled out loudly into Parvati while his scrotum clenched up, and from his very center, he release in great, wracking spurts into Padma’s sucking mouth.

His yelling, and the vibrations they caused, seemed to have also done a number on Parvati, because, her short, panting screams coalesced into a single, long, piercing one, and Harry wondered, somewhere in his orgasm rattled brain, when she was going to run out of air. His face was now thoroughly wet with her, and blackness encroached his vision ever so briefly.

He was now kneeling fully on the floor, his buttocks on his heels, and his cheek resting against the inside of Parvati’s twitching thigh. He could feel Padma shifting around as she extracted herself from between him and the bed, and them kissed him on the cheek.

“Don’t think you’re done yet, lover. I’ve had you for months to myself – more or less. Now it’s ‘Vati’s turn. So, go give it to her.”

Harry smiled, just thinking what he and Parvati were going to do, and tilted his head to kiss the inside of her leg. He stood up, slowly, and kissed parts of her extremely available skin, lifting and pivoting her legs onto the bed as he did so. Once she was situated, smiling sultrily at him, he crawled, or more like slid, his way onto her, making sure as much of her smooth, now slightly sticky skin was touching his as possible.

“So,” Parvati whispered as they kissed. “Padma will be your Mrs. Potter?”

“We’ve not really planned that far,” he said. “Maybe. Or maybe Ginny if she ever figures things out.”

“And me?”

“You, my dear ‘Vati,” he growled into her ear, letting his hand roam down her torso, stroking the skin, dipping over and into her center, teasing her. “You, will always be welcome – in my life, in bed, my first.”

As he said that, speaking to the deepest part of her from the bottom of his own heart, he grabbed himself and placed the head of his cock at her entrance.

“Show me,” she said.

Harry pushed into her, quick and hard. There were times Parvati wanted to be made love to. This was not one of those times, and Harry knew it. Parvati wanted him, all of him. She wanted him rough. She wanted him after months of recuperation. She wanted him in her for the first time since months before the battle. She needed him.

Pushing himself up with his elbows for leverage, he claimed her mouth and drove into her again, forcing the air in a cry from her. He did so again, a fourth, fifth, sixth time, when Parvati wrapped her arms around him, pulled him close, and rolled them over.

“It’s my turn,” she said.

She straddled him, her legs bracing her on either side of him, squeezing into him. Harry loved the feel of her on him, and she knew it. He admired the rippling of her thighs, thin as they were, yet well muscled, as she pushed herself up. He stared at her marvelously perfect breasts, their splendidly slight bounce and jiggle as she dropped back onto him.

Padma slipped up next to him, covered only in an oversized pyjama top, and nibbled at his ear, kissing his neck as he admired her sister bouncing ever more rigorously on him. He watched a droplet of sweat form on her skin and slide down, smoothly passing her scar as if it weren’t there. And then he watched her beautifully mocha center split wide over his lighter cock. The contrast had always fascinated him, and turned him on.

The warm wetness of being inside her was the same as it had been several years prior. There was something about Parvati that was always ‘home’, always ‘right’. And that rightness was becoming faster, hotter, tighter. Padma’s lips kept up their teasing of his neck and shoulder, but it was Parvati’s beauty, lost in her own ecstasy, her breasts now bouncing rhythmically, her eyes closed and face upturned, and knowing that he was giving that to her, that was what excited him.

Maybe it had been minutes, maybe it had been longer, but Harry reveled in the feel of the sisters. His own excitement was slowly rising, but Padma had taken care of his immediate need, and Parvati was clearly going to take advantage. Her rhythmic bouncing was quickly less regular, and he could feel flutters inside of her, caressing him. Suddenly, all of Parvati’s movement stopped at the top of her motion, and she arched backwards, a high pitch squeal emanating from her mouth as she tensed her whole body. She was squeezing his cock with a tremendous internal grip, and he could feel her wetness cover him.

And then she was dropping down, continuing her all out fucking.

Harry wanted to reach out and grab her, caress her, show her his feelings, but there was no way. Her movements were just too energetic, and she was so lost on taking her pleasure from him, that it was everything he could do so simply watch and admire her beautiful form. And of course, Padma was not making it any easier for him.

Parvati reached her second orgasm in relatively short order. And, as Harry took several minutes to turn aside and kiss Padma, closing his eyes and taking in all the sensations, he wasn’t really sure if Parvati had a third orgasm, or never came down from her second. What he did recognize was that her bouncing was becoming much less lively. It was clear she wanted to keep going, but was losing the energy to do so under her own power.

Giving Padma one last, deep kiss, Harry reached out to grab Parvati’s hips, pulled her down to him, and, now kissing her, rolled them in a reverse of her own, earlier action.

It was clear that Parvati had very little energy as she now lay there, arms and legs akimbo. She started at him lovingly through half lidded eyes, and her head twitched as if she were trying to nod.

“Finish,” she whispered.

So, Harry did. He levered himself over her, and with all his strength, drove himself into her. A great smacking resounded as he finished his thrust, and Parvati weakly cried out, a smile clear on her face. So Harry continued. Before was for her, for their long time apart, for Parvati to know that he was always here for her. But now was for him. And he intended to take everything he could, to enjoy her as much as she would allow.

He continued to drive into her. Grunting, he moved her orgasm weakened body with each thrust, her breasts bouncing ever so slightly, yet oh so perfectly. Her feeble moans encouraged him, kept him going, and the slap slap slap of their meeting bodies grew yet louder and faster. Harry could feel the pressure begin just behind his balls, tensing, trying to crawl forward.

He could feel the sweat cover his own body as he kept thrusting. Each forceful entry was an attempt at his own completion, as if more of everything, more of her could move it forward, into his cock. But it just sat back there, taunting him, teasing him, building inside of him. He so wanted, needed to be in her, needed to finish with her. Parvati’s moans became even weaker, and it was that, the look of complete, voluntary surrender that broke within him.

In the course of the next several thrusts, the pressure crept up, into his balls, up the base of his cock, and, finally, just behind the head. Everything came at once, and he exploded into her. He had no idea how long or hard he kept coming into her, but it felt like every minute they had been apart. And as his own pulsing died down, he collapsed onto his forever first paramour.

Her arms wrapped around his back, and he could feel her struggle at the mere attempt.

“That was the most amazing, primal, beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” said Padma next to them.

Neither her sister nor Harry could get much of a laugh out, but a couple weak shakes showed they had tried.

“I was going to ask for my turn,” said Padma, “But I think its clear I’ve missed out on that.”

She then pulled lightly on Harry’s shoulder, convincing him to halfheartedly roll off of Parvati, his exit from her drawing out a moan of loss. He ended on his side, and after a feeble roll of Parvati’s own, he found himself spooning her, curled around her back. There was a shuffle behind him and Padma curled up to his back.

He was aware of that for only a moment before everything drifted away, comforted as he was by his two lovers, with the last thing he heard being, “Rest up. I want that tomorrow…”


End file.
